Headbanger
Drew "Headbanger" Michaels is the name of an e-fed wrestler who competes in three feds; the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, World Wildzone Wrestling, and Full Metal Wrestling. Early Life/Career Headbanger was born Andrew Michaels to a nice family somewhere in suburban America, now known to be is South Carolina. Due to some still unknown tragic event in his life, Michaels dropped out of sight and trained in fighting styles around to world to become Headbanger, master of violence. A number of theories have surfaced about the transformation period between Andrew and Headbanger. What is known is that something happened to his parents that led him to blame himself and thus run away. From there, it is known he became involved with a number of gangs and even trained as a wrestler at one time after getting into some legal trouble, making his pro debut at the age of 18. However, the gang activity continued and Drew found himself in Asia. The events in Asia are not clear but what is known is that Headbanger participated in a number of illegal pit fights and amassed a small fortune because of it. Drew refuses to speak about this time and many feel he did something, or things, very immoral and those are the sins he seeks penance for. LOP Hardcore Headbanger was able to return to America in 2002 and signed a contract with the LOP Hardcore division, a company that works as sort of an unsactioned developmental territory for the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. He made a quick impact, as everyone does, but defeating former PWA superstar Que for his first title. Headbanger continued to enjoy success in the Hardcore title hunt, getting caught in a feud with veteran Elbarto over respect for him and the title, as well as with fellow rookie Amwfan1 over the latter's obvious lack of intelligence. It was through these feuds that Headbanger earned his nickname "The Violent One." He continued to enjoy success as one of the longest running members of the division; battling against such superstars as Wevv "I love Taco Bell" Mang, Adeaton, Biggie, "Sick" Nick, Stevie Richards V2, and Billy. However, during the early stages of the fight against the SAR, Headbanger disappeared.Speculation was rampant over the nature of this abscence as the LOP Hardcore faithful waited paitently for him to return to them and return he did. In 2004, after over half a year off, Headbanger returned by defeating Sharpshooter in a horrific attack. Upon his return, he was thrust into a feud with Sharpshooter and old enemy Adeaton, a battle that was evenly matched. So evenly matched, in fact, that the two men eventually joined forces against Sharpshooter, forming the Hardcore Greats. As the Hardcore Greats, Headbanger and Adeaton dominated the division; having bloody feuds with Sharpshooter, Corso, Amwfan1, and the Hardcore Connection of R. Krippler and Mr. Nobody. However, no one was more hated by the Greats than Stevie Richards V2 and his associates Misfit A and Boyd. A bloody feud between Headbanger and Stevie V2, drawn directly from the old feud between Stevie and Adeaton, consumed the division as every star was forced to pick sides. The feud culminated in a Best of Seven series of matches that many hardcore experts say may be the best in the world. Headbanger escaped the series with a win and something greater, a contract with the PWA. After joining the PWA, Headbanger has recently returned to the revitalized LOP Hardcore division as an elder spokesman and, for the first time ever, beloved superstar. His main opponents are the Madcore Wrestling Alliance, a group of less established stars. To battle the MWA, Headbanger has called on a number of old friends; from Adeaton to TJ Rage and Edible to the hardcore bum to his latest group of allies, the revitalized New Hardcore Greats with Trey Spruance, formerly Stevie Richards V2, and Retribution, formerly Sharpshooter. The three men are favorites among the LOP faithful and are expected to begin making huge waves in the division. Banger has recently been named the General manager of brand new LOP Hardcore show, House of Hardcore, and used the debut broadcast as a way to continue his battle with the MWA, defeating Rik in an exploding Razorwire death match. After the match, Headbanger was attacked by best friend and partner Trey Spruance in a successful attempt to capture Banger's hardcore title. Many experts are predicting the two to meet up in the ring at the next House of Hardcore. Psychotic Wrestling Alliance In the summer of 2005 after the huge success of the Altered Reality II pay-per-view event, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance began recruiting a new breed of talent to fill out their roster. In this recruitment process, the Illuminati, the stable who had just taken over Schizophrenia from Villiano 187, signed a number of new stars, Headbanger being one of them. Headbanger debuted on the second show after AR2, getting in the face of fellow LOP Hardcore veteran and new signee, Stevie Richards V2. The company allowed the two men to continue their feud from earlier in their career and they were booked, by Illuminati member Phantom Lord, in a tag match against the forces of C.H.A.O.S. It was a losing effort for Banger but he was not pinned in the match-up, as Stevie gave up the win. After the match, a number of other recent signees interfered along with perenial jobber Norwegian Beast, setting up a rookie battle royal for the next week, a fight Headbanger won by eliminating last one Edible Matthewson; another old foe from his LOP Hardcore days. On the next Schizophrenia broadcast, Edible claimed revenge when Headbanger resorted to his old hardcore tactics and got himself disqualified by using a steel chair. After the match, Headbanger was set up and destroyed by Mass Chaos, Edible's new tag team partner. The next week, however, Headbanger got the win of his career by defeating NPD, the man who had challenged for the PWA World title the week before, in a hardcore match. The next week truly defined the rest of Headbanger's career when he challenged for the PWA Television title, recently vacated by Joey Hollywood due to Schizo GM Lou's executive order, and fell short because of an elimination by Red Dragon; a match NPD ended up winning. Confident he would get the shot he deserved at a man he knew he could beat, Headbanger defeated established star Red Dragon in a convincing victory that also marked the beginning of his transformation away from a solid heel to a face when he declared himself a hero to the people. This change was welcomed by the fans, who clamored to cheer for their new champion. Headbanger went on to participate in the $2 million cobrand ladder match at the PWA Honor Roll event but fell short of victory even after an impressive showing when Wevv Mang won the match. However, Headbanger bounced back and closed an important chapter of his career by defeating old enemy Stevie Richards V2, now sporting his real name of Trey Spruance, and international superstar Mr. Nobody at the Annihilation PPV. Prior to this match, Headbanger recruited the help of Trey's old girlfriend and manager Juliet Richards. Juliet continues to manage Drew's career and they have also fallen in love and began dating. After his bloody fight with Trey, Headbanger hugged his old rival and the two began a brand new relationship. Trey and Headbanger joined forces after this match thanks in large part to a push from management to not only form more teams but to also keep the wild and degenerate Trey in line as Headbanger was known as a consumate professional who loved the business. The two were pushed into a quick feud with the successful tag team, the Witnesses. Headbanger lost to Sick Fixx one week and the team of Trey and Banger together lost to the combined Witnesses the next. However, after this match, Wevv Mang's newest protege, Random, declared these two men enemies of Wevv, a co-owner of the PWA, and had them; along with Edible Matthewson, who had challenged Wevv for interfering in one of his matche; suspended indefinately. As payback; the three men, now dubbed the Misfits by the announcers thanks to an offhand comment by Wevv, attacked each member of the Payroll, wrestler Wevv had taken under his wing, costing them their matches. Wevv was forced to un-suspend them but set up a match between the Payroll and the Misfits at the upcoming Revelations PPV with the winning team taking the services of Juliet since Mr. Nobody, now a member of the Payroll, had a crush on her. Also a punishment, Headbanger was forced to fight D. Hammond Samuels, the man who would be champion and the biggest heartless bastard on the roster. It was during his promo for this match the Headbanger unveiled his newest brainchild, Headbanger Productions. Headbanger lost the match after a valient struggle that saw him actually win by countout at one point until Wevv changed the rules of the match-up. It was this match that many inside of the PWA claim made Headbanger "legit" in their eyes and thus worthy of moving up the card. At the Annihilation PPV, Trey Spruance was prevented from competing by Wevv Mang due to a minor injury and thus the remaining Misfits, Edible and Headbanger, were forced to fight the Payroll in a handicap match. However, due to his wording, they could get anyone to be their partner if they could find one in time. Headbanger approached rookie monster T.J. Rage about joining them but was shot down. However, T.J. relented and joined the match half-way through, helping the Misfits score the victory. This win saw T.J. Rage join the Misfits and the first mention of them as "brothers." On the next Schizophrenia, Headbanger once again defeated NPD, this time in a conventinal match. It was also this night that saw The Rabbi, the PWA United States champion, offer a title shot to the Misfit who was able to defeat his own "brothers" in a 4-way elimination match. Headbanger was victorious in this fight, despite Rabbi's cheating tactics as the guest referee, and was justly awarded a spot as the number one contender to the United States title. It was also around this time that Headbanger, along with his fellow Misfits, joined Pen's Revolution against the established stars of the company. Headbanger was a supporter of the cause but also an outspoken critic of some of the tactics, such as making Ham a target. Never the less, Headbanger joined up with his Revolution brothers Pen and "Sick" Nick to defeat a trio of rookies on Vertigo. Also, Headbanger claimed a spot in the second annual Owner's Cup tournament, defeating Spectre in a huge upset only to fall victim to Cyrus in round two after a heated contest. Headbanger's match with Rabbi for the United States title easily took top place as the biggest match of his career as the Violent One went into the match having been tortured for weeks by 'C.Y.W.', a mysterious person or persons thought to be connected to The Rabbi. Headbanger, however, was undaunted by the attacks and wrestled the match of his career against Rabbi but was unable to take the title home, instead winning by disqualification. Due to this controversial finish, Headbanger still claims number one contendership to the title and still holds a personal grudge against The Rabbi. Immediately after Schizo's Wild, Headbanger lead his fellow Misfits, representing the Schizo brand, against Team Skittles; N'itomniskittel, Retribution, Krimson Mask, and Cyrus; representing the Pyromania brand, at Altered Reality III in a losing effort; though Banger was the last man standing for his team; being eliminated by Krimson Mask after overcoming both Retribution and N'itomniskittel on his own. Also at AR3, Headbanger was promised another PWA United States title shot against The Rabbi at the PWA Homecoming show in a No DQ match, which he won in a dominant fashion, with yet another steel chair shooting star press. Just prior to winning the United States title, it was announced that the Misfits, Headbanger included, were being sent to Pyromania in the draft, a move welcomed by all four members. World Wildzone Wrestling Headbanger joined World Wildzone Wrestling, the 3W, upon its conception thanks to a nonexclusive contract with the PWA and the fact that 3W owner Leonardo DiPolli knew an old trainer of Drew's. However, many in management resented the young star and thus saddled him with a gimmick and a slightly altered life story, something he has never gone for, of being a pretenious artist. Even though he hated it, Drew went along and excelled at acting it out. Management, still hateful of Drew, kept him out of the 3W Triple Crown tournament but DiPolli, without revealing he's the one who pulled the strings, allowed him to enter the 3-way match with The Mystery Opponent and Disqo Jake to crown the first 3W United States champion, a match he easily won. After wining this belt, Headbanger appeared at the next show as only a special guest referee for a match for a shot on his United States title, a match won by Christopher McCann. The two men met in a ladder match at the Twilight Rising show and Drew dominated the match. However, thanks to late interference by McCann's High Society partner Edible Smith, Headbanger was cost the match and his title. Bitter but not defeated, Headbanger was placed in the Elimination Hell in a Cell match to find the number one contender to the 3W Triple Crown at the next In Your Face card. Headbanger survived to the final two but was completely cheated out of a future title shot by Spade, when Spade hit him with a pair of brass knuckles. Headbanger is not booked for the next In Your Face but many expect him to make an appearance to challenge either the High Society or Spade. Full Metal Wrestling Upon the founding of Full Metal Wrestling and the exodus of PWA stars to the company, Drew Michaels, still working under an open contract with the PWA, chose to make the jump to the FMW, looking to make an impact and score ever elusive title gold. Drew made an immediate impact, airing online vignettes claiming to have "forsaken gimmicks" and being in the "search for penance." Drew was able to make an impressive debut when he, along with his best friend and constant partner Trey Spruance, interfered in a "Road To Glory" title tournament match between Lucas Drago and Blackwell. The vicious attack called for Drago's manager to threaten legal action against the pair. Michaels himself suffered due to his move as the FMW superstars began to view him as an invading force and a threat. However, he was impressive enough to cause CEO Jaro to offer him an opening round spot in the tournament, one he not only took but also won by defeating Brody McBrayer. Also, on that show, Drew and Trey offered backyard sensation T.Ekstreme a spot as their protege, a spot he jumped on. The three men, now renamed Ties of Blood, are looking to make a huge impact in the FMW. Drew continued his winning ways at 1.4, defeating G.L.S. in front of a partisan Canadian crowd in order to advance to the quarter-finals of the "Road to Glory" tournament, where he is one of the eight men to advance to the final night of the tournament at Death Row. He is guaranteed at least one match at the show, against the monsterous X, but is looking to wrestle three matches in order to bring home the FMW title to Ties of Blood. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves *Wicked DDT/The Final Cut (Fisherman DDT) *The Killswitch (Dragon Superplex) *The Execution (Guillotine Legdrop) Theme Music *"Them Bones" by Alice In Chains (Used during entire LOP Hardcore career to present; used in PWA from debut until Schizo's Wild 2006) *"Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeth (Used in PWA from Schizo's Wild 2006 to present) *"Army of The Sun" by Roadrunner United (Used in 3W from founding to present) *"My Assasin" by The Bled (Used in FMW from founding to present) *"Sad But True" by Metallica (Used in PWA with the Misfits from Revelations 2006 until Altered Reality III) *"Fully Alive" by Flyleaf (Used in FMW with Ties of Blood from founding to present) *"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins (Used in PWA with the Misfits from Altered Reality III to present) Managers/Associates Current *Managed by Juliet Richards in PWA and FMW. *Member of the Misfits with T.J. Rage, Edible Matthewson, and Trey Spruance in PWA. *Member of Ties Of Blood in FMW with Trey Spruance and T.Ekstreme. *Member of New Hardcore Greats in LOP Hardcore division with Retribution and Trey Spruance. Past *Member of Hardcore Greats in LOP Hardcore division with Adeaton. Titles/Accomplishments World Wildzone Wrestling *3W United States Heavyweight title Psychotic Wrestling Alliance *PWA United States Heavyweight title